Writing MEMEs!
by Conjera
Summary: Take 10 characters and throw in some silly situations It's a lot of fun and I enjoy writing them so I hope you will read it and comment about it! suggest a good game/show/Book! Done: HARVEST MOON, OURAN HOST CLUB, PERCY JACKSON, DOCTOR WHO *DONE!*
1. Harvest Moon

MEME Remix HARVEST MOON STYLE!

XD

**Pick 10 Characters:**

1: Julius

2: Candace

3: Akari

4: Hikari

5: Gale

6: Chelsea

7: Gill

8: Luna

9: Vaughn

10: Luke

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 invites 3 and 8 over to dinner at their house. What happens? <strong>_

Hikari: I don't remember inviting you guys over tonight… I was going to read…

Luna: Oh well! Slumber party time!

Akari: YAY!

Hikari: -.-' Um…

Luna and Akari: =) Make Over time Hikari!

Hikari: Meep!

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 tries to get 5 to a strip club. <strong>_

Vaughn: A$^&(#$ GPS! I was trying to find the stupid Village STRIP MALL! HOW THE *&^#* IS THIS GOING TO HELP ME FIND A DAMN PRESENT FOR CHELSEA!

Gale:… and this is why I never leave my house….

* * *

><p><em><strong>You need to stay at a friends house for the night. Who do you chose 1 or 6? <strong>_

Julius: Your Pj's are a fashion crime!

Me: Where's your spare room?

Julius: I don't have one.

Me: o.O I'll sleep outside…

Or

Chelsea: OH MY PUPPY LOVES YOU!

Puppy: *licking face*

Chelsea: I have cookies all made up and in the morning do you want to help me with my horses?

I pick Chelsea. Duh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 and 7 are making out and ten walks in. What is his reaction? <strong>_

Luke: *shocked* What the Heck! Candace and... Gill... But he's dating her sister! *grabs gill and shakes him* YOU'RE DATING HER SISTER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD!

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 falls in love with 9. 8 is jealous. <strong>_

Akari: I like your hat! *steals it and runs off*

Vaughn: GIVE IT BACK! *catches her* Give it up or else!*

Akari: Not happening!

Vaughn: *kisses her cheek*

Akari: -^_^- *drops hat*

Luna:… *looks at Gill* Why can't you be a sexy Cowboy!

Gill: Wha?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four jumps you in a dark alley, who comes to your rescue? 10, 2 or 7? <strong>_

Hmmm….

Hikari: GIVE ME BACK MY COW OR ELSE!

Me: I don't have your Cow! Honestly the Gourmet ate it!

*WHAM!*

Hikari: *falls*

Luke: *holding a baseball bat behind him* Don't try to kill the author! She actually respects my character!

Me: o.O

* * *

><p><em><strong>One decides to start a cooking show! Fifteen minutes into how is it going?<strong>_

Julius: *holding a bowl of green batter* So next we add a cup of milk… that's fatty let's use water!

Me: I'm scared.

Maya: At least you don't have to taste test it T-T and people accuse me of being a bad chef!

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 has to marry either 8, 4 or 9. Who do they chose? <strong>_

Akari: I CHOSE THE SMEXY COWBOY!Uh.. I mean Vaughn…

Vaughn: *embarrassed beyond words*

Luke: T-T why wasn't I nine? WHY MUST I BE TEN!

Hikari: … Um… He was like the only guy… I would hope my sister chose him!

Luna: What if you where a guy though and Vaughn was a girl. If she picked the giy it would insest.

Hikari: o.O Luna your mind scares me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it? <strong>_

Gill: *holding Candace Hostage* I WANT A SPELL TO MAKE PEOPLE STOP PICKING ON ME IN THEIR FANFICTIONS!

Gale:… I have no control over fanfictions….

Gill: …Then I want a bowl of Tomato soup and spell to help me locate a blue feather…

Gale: … Whatever….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone gangs up on 3. Do they have a chance?<strong>_

Akari: SICK EM TABBY! (her psycho cow…)

Everyone:O.o RUN AWAY!

Hikari and Vaughn: …

Hikari: *patts Tabby's head* Good Cow!

Vaughn: Cow treat?

Akari: T-T it works on everyone else

So sorta?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone is invited to 2 and 10's wedding except 8. What do they do? <strong>_

Luna: HOW DARE YOU NOT INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING! *stomps foot* WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SISTERS!

Candace: B-But you tried to kill Luke earlier….

Luna: *flames* I AM YOUR SISTER!

Candace: eep!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why is 6 afraid of 7?<strong>_

Chelsea: AHHH! IT"S HORRIBLE!

Gill: … It's just a sweater vest…

Chelsea: NOT THAT! SOMEDAY YOU MIGHT LOOK LIKE HAMILTON!

Gill: Now I'm scared too D=

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding. What happens and why were they late? <strong>_

Julius: STUPID DOOR TRYING TO EAT MY TUX! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY OWN PLAN!

Carter(no like perry) Do you Candace take Luke as your husband?

Julius: *flings doors open* CANDACE DON'T MARRY THAT CRAZY! MARRY ME AND LIVE FABULOUSLY EVER AFTER!

Candace: OH JULIUS!

Luke: -.-'' I miss Akari… stupid Vaughn….

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 and 8 get really drunk and end up at your house. Now what?<strong>_

Gale: LOOK! SHE HAS A LOT OF BOOOOKSSSS! AND A KEURAG COFFEEE MAKER!

Me: =.= yeah… I'm going to make you a cup…

Luna: WEEEEEE! A PUPPYY! *hugging my dog* WHAT'S HIS NAME! *squeezing him*

Me: Chase…

Luna: YOU TURNED CHASE INTO A COLLIE! ARE YOUZ A WIZARD TOO?

Me: *face palm*

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 murders 2's best friend. What does two do to get back at them?<strong>_

Vaughn: I DID NOT MURDER HER! JUST BECAUSE I WAS IN THE HOUSE WHEN THE STUPID MACHINE EXPLODED YOU PEOPLE KEEP HARRASING ME!

Candace: I know Phoebe's death isn't your fault… would like some carrot juice to make up for it.

Vaughn: I hate carrots.

Candace: one sip? *pushes it into his hands*

Vaughn: NO! *dumps it out*

*It melts a whole in the ground*

Vaughn: o.O

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 and 1 are in a life threating danger. Does 6 save one or themselves?<strong>_

Chelsea: JULIUS! *pushes him out of the way and takes a full hit* The posion gas… *falls*

Julius: NOOO! *grabs her and looks up* WHY! WHY! *looks at her* thank you girl I never knew, I will always honor your sacrifice.

Chelsea: I just tripped… I didn't die.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 and three go campin but accidentally lost their food. What do they do?<strong>_

Luna: Look! I found four blackberries, 2 blue herbs and 1 mussle!

Akari: I found 3 oysters, 2 raspberries, 4 green herbs and 15 mushrooms!

It is really easy to find food in this game… I think they'll live.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 has a bad accident. What does 10 do?<strong>_

Gale: *misspoke spell and is trapped in his crystal ball*

Luke: *picks it up* I'LL SMASH THE THING AND SAVE YOU!

Gale: o.o HELP! NO LUKE DON"T DO THAT!

Luke: EXTREME! *Smashes Crystal Ball*

Gale: *appears fine* YOU DUMMY! THAT COULD OF KILLED- POOF!

Luke: … Wizard?

Gale: *appears in my room* ME! What in the world.

Me: *spits out my coffee* WHAT THE! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Gale:…. Spell gone wrong…Got any more coffee?

Me: Um… kitchen….

Gale: *walks in* Oh look…. A Keurag….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tag anyone?<strong>_

Akari and Chelsea: EVERYONE WHOO READS THIS! MUHAHAHAHA!

Gill: DO IT!

Luke: AND MAKE IT EXTREME!

(I love it when he says that ^^ )


	2. Ouran HighSchool Host Club

MeMe Remix OURAN HOST STYLE =O

_**Pick 10 character: **_

1: HONEY!

2: Renge! ^.^

3: Haruhi (duhh)

4:Kyoya!

5: Hikaru

6: Kaoru (My Fave! ;D)

7:Tamaki-Sempi!

8: Nekozawa** =D**

9: Kanako (host hopper) 10: Mori

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 invites 3 and 8 over to dinner at their house. What happens?<em>**

Renge: Kyoya! As clubs Manger I want to talk with you about my ideas for the Club to improve female satisfaction! I am thinking you need a uniform everyday besides the schools! Maybe butler ones! Ooo! And you should also have a knights day were you cosplay as Eragon characters! *Keeps going*

Kyoya: This may have been a Mistake….

Mori: yeah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 tries to get 5 to a strip club. <strong>_

Kanako: Um… Why would I take him to a stirp club?

Hikaru: This seems odd to say the least…

Me: Shut up and do the stupid thing! I didn't make the question!

Let's try this again!

Kanako: C-Come on H-Hikari it could be fun… I CAN'T DO THIS I'm ENGAGED FOR LOVE'S SAKE!

Hikari and Me: *sweatdrop*

Not happening people…

* * *

><p><em><strong>You need to stay at a friend's house for the night. Who do you chose 1 or 6?<strong>_

Honey: Come on Conjera-Chan I have lots of Cake to share! If you want we could play with Usa-Chan! =3

Or

Kaoru: So do you want to play cards or anything?

Me: S-sure (OMG!) ^_hey we all have a little fanperson in us don't judge!^_

Kaoru: If you want we could go get ice cream? Or maybe go on a walk before bed?

Hikaru: or you could try on some of our mom's fashions. She needs a model for swimsuits she made.

Me: DX PERVERT! *Sakura punches him*

Kaoru: Hikaru! *rushes over and sighs* we need to work on your social skills.

Um… ya… even tough I like Kaoru I gotta go with Honey on this X3 He is so adorable!

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 and 7 are making out and ten walks in. What is his reaction?<strong>_

Mori: *sees Tamaki and Renge* !

Tamaki: It's not what it looks like! I fell and-

Renge: It's not like I would willingly kiss that Phony!

Tamaki: *arrow through heart*

Mori: *shocked and confused* ….uh…yeah…

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 falls in love with 9. 8 is jealous.<strong>_

Haruhi: Against all odds I think I like you Kanako.

Kanako: Haruhi-kun! I-I'm flattered!

Nekozowa: X( Haruuuhiii… haruhiiii… leave her or else!

Haruhi: Ne-NekoZowa-sempi?

Kanako: Um… does he like you or me? I'm not sure which at this point…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four jumps you in a dark alley, who comes to your rescue? 10, 2 or 7?<em>**

Kyoya: You owe $1,ooo or roughly 100,000 yen. Pay up or my private army will be here shortly.

Me: B-But I haven't done anything *teary eyes*

Tamaki: *out of nowhere* Tama-Chan KICK!

* * *

><p><strong><em>One decides to start a cooking show! Fifteen minutes into how is it going?<em>**

Honey: And now we put the strawberries in our cake… I like strawberries though… maybe I'll just have one or two before I put them on…

Haruhi: H-Honey Sempi… you've already eaten all he strawberries and the cake batter…

Mori: Yeah… Brush your teeth. (XD I love Mori's character!)

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 has to marry either 8, 4 or 9. Who do they chose?<em>**

Haruhi: My choices are Kanako, Nekozowa or Kyoya?

Me: Yup…

Haruhi: Well both guys scare the crap out of me… and Kanako is engaged… hmm… I'll pick Kanako.

Me: O.o

Nekozowa: Curssse you…

Kyoya: How exactly is going les better than me?

Kaoru: to put it nicely,

Hikaru:Every-way.

Tamaki: My girl! T-T Haruhi don't disappoint Daddy like this! Pick a male! Pick Nekozowa!

Kyoya: I fail to see how I am so bad…

Haruhi: Kanko said no… Nekazowa looks like it's us now…

( little note, I do not like gay pairings or support them. This just kinda fits Haruhi's personality if she was given the choice.) (my personal opinion on both matters)

* * *

><p><strong><em>7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it?<em>**

Tamaki: Leave Haruhi alone!

Hikaru:… you can keep Renge…

*later*

Tamaki: T-T You can go on a date with Haruhi, just get her off my hands!

Hikaru: Sorry boss it isn't worth it.

Renge: DX SHOW YOUR MANAGER SOME RESPECT YOU TWO!

Tamaki: T-T please?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Everyone gangs up on 3. Do they have a chance?<em>**

Haruhi: *looks confused* I'm sorry… did I do something?

Everyone: AWWW!

Nekozowa: You must PAY!

Everyone else: *attacks him*

Kanako: *just watching everything*

Yeah… I'd say she's fine…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Everyone is invited to 2 and 10's wedding except 8. What do they do?<em>**

Nekozowa: Your first born child will get hit by a pie chart and die!

Renge: *flames and snakes around her* WANNA BET BUB?

Mori: …Woah…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Why is 6 afraid of 7?<em>**

Tamaki: Unfortunately he isn't…

Kaoru:… If Hikaru gets any closer to Haruhi I am a little afraid he'll kill him…

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding. What happens and why were they late?<em>**

Honey: Sorry Renge-chan and Mori-chan! I was in the hospital! =3

Tamaki: Let Me guess, sugar coma?

Honey: worth it.

Mori: *corner of gloom* who will protect Mitsukuni from himself now?

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 and 8 get really drunk and end up at your house. Now what?<em>**

Nekozowa: Belzanakkkkk is a currrrsssseeeee dollllll… *spins around in circles* WEEEE!

Hikaru: lolz, you have a face! *grabs my cheeks*

Me: WHY DO ALL THE DRUNKS KEEP COMING HERE!

Wizard and Luna: Should we get more coffee?

Me: PLEASE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 murders 2's best friend. What does two do to get back at them?<strong>_

Kanako: MUHAHAHAHAHA! KYOYA THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING HIM BORING!

Renge: *in too much shock to do anything*

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 and 1 are in a life threating danger. Does 6 save one or themselves?<strong>_

Kaoru: GO HONEY-SEMPI! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!

Honey:… *attacks people attacking them* No worries Kaoru-chan! I can take care of us both! =3

Kaoru:… Um… Honey-Sempi? This was supposed to be if I would sacrifice myself to save you…

Honey: But there was no need! =^.^=

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 and three go campin but accidentally lost their food. What do they do?<strong>_

Nekozowa: THE LIGHT IT BURNS!

Haruhi: I've never been camping before… um…

Yeah they might be in trouble. Commoner's knowledge only goes so far ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 has a bad accident. What does 10 do?<strong>_

Hikaru: *grabbing his leg* It hurts!

Kaoru: CONJERA DO SOMETHING!

Me: Like what? I'm not even supposed to be here right now!

Haruhi: I think It's broken!

Mori: *picks up Hikaru and runs to hospital around the block*

Us: *sweatdrop* we probably should of noticed that….

* * *

><p><strong>Tag Anyone?<strong>

Tamaki: Tama-Chan CHOOSES YOU!

Honey: Pretty please?

Mori: Yeah….

Kyoya: It would be in your best interest…

Hikaru and Kaoru: You broke his/my leg! *chasing me*

Me: HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE AN ACCIDENT! *running away for dear life*

Haruhi: Mom… this is what I am dealing with…


	3. Percy Jackson

MEME Remix Pecry Jackson Style!

Btw spoilers. Also I read the first three books just for this so you better like it. X(

Or else

XD

**Pick 10 Characters:**

1: TYSON!

2: Luke

3: Clarisse

4: Thaila

5: GROVER!

6: Chiron

7: Annabeth

8: Zoe

9: Percy

10: Nicko (book 3/ kid style)

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 invites 3 and 8 over to dinner at their house. What happens? <strong>_

Thalia: Girl's night!

Zoe: but of course, boys are pigs.

Thalia: You can say that again!

Clarisse: You two are nuts! I'm out of here!

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 tries to get 5 to a strip club. <strong>_

Percy: …. um…

Grover: OMG! THANK YOU FOR BRINGING ME HERE MY TRULY AWESOME FRIEND!

Percy: ! Don't you dare Grover! You dragged me here!

Grover: That's not how Mr.D heard it. Now shut up or I'll Tell Annabeth you were here!

Percy: GROVER!

Grover: Hey baby! If I said you had a nice body would you hold it against me! X3

* * *

><p><em><strong>You need to stay at a friend's house for the night. Who do you chose 1 or 6? <strong>_

Tyson: And tonight before bed we will have Peanut butter sandwiches and food at the camp! You can stay in Percy's bunk since he outs.

Me: o-out?

Tyson: Yup! A quest! I mad his shield! =3 brother is cool!

Me: Aw, you're so sweet big guy!

Or

Chiron: And after you finished reading those three text books we will begin archery practice and then I will quiz you on the books and then show you swordsplay.

Me: Okay…I love books, archery and swords as much as the next person… but all at once? I just want food and sleep.

Chiron: You must train!

Me: why?

Chiron: Because.

Me:…. I got an offer to stay in Cabin three… if you need me I'll be eating Peanut butter sandwiches with Tyson. He's much saner than your horse dude.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 and 7 are making out and ten walks in. What is his reaction? <strong>_

Annabeth and Luke: *making out… ew*

Nicko: NO! Your Percy's girlfriend!

Thalia: Okay, I'm breaking in now, time for an intervention!

Nikco: This is my panel!

Thalia: Well obvious she needs someone to bash her brains in and you aren't big enough to do that! Annabeth! Get away from him or I will drag you off to the hunt!

Nicko: meanie…

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 falls in love with 9. 8 is jealous. <strong>_

Clarisse: Hey Percy against all odds I have finally figured out… I-I love you! Screw my dad and his grudge! Forget Annabeth and come with me! Or else X(

Zoe: Don't do it Clarisse! Don't fall prey to this man's charms! Join the hunt and be free of all men!

Clarisse: no.

Percy: I just risked my life for Annabeth,again, you really think I'm just going to-

Clarisse: She was just kissing Luke. Like makie out kissing.

Percy:… so want to go see Harry Potter or Transformers?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four jumps you in a dark alley, who comes to your rescue? 10, 2 or 7? <strong>_

Thalia: HOW DARE YOU CALL THE HUNT STUPID!

Me: b-but you used to think so to!

Luke: Conjera! Join me and I will save you.

Us:…

Me: Okay Thalia, you can mug me now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One decides to start a cooking show! Fifteen minutes into how is it going?<strong>_

Tyson: And then add eight globs of Peanut butter to stuff an stir!

Percy: Whatcha making?

Tyson: Bullseyes!

Director: *runs up and whispers in his ear*

Tyson: Buckeyes! Now place sheet in lava for 3 minutes.

Everyone: O.o

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 has to marry either 8, 4 or 9. Who do they chose? <strong>_

Clarisse: There's only one guy available…

Percy: oh boy.

Annabeht: Don't do it Percy!

Percy: OH SHUT UP AND GO KISS LUKE SOME MORE TRAITOR! Let's go Clarisse and get your stupid dress thing. Boy will my mom be surprised. *grumbles*

(okay honestly if I was Percy I would get so sick of all the "luke" talk.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it? <strong>_

Annabeth: I WANT PERCY BACK! STOP THE WEDDING!

Grover:… I can't girl, you lost him. *waves at Luke* buh-bye now =D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone gangs up on 3. Do they have a chance?<strong>_

Clarisse: FEAR ME FOOLS! ME AND MY ELECTRICY WEAPON!

Thalia: really?

Annabeth: the right strategy should do you in.

Percy: meh. *water billowing around him*

Clarisse: I'm still stronger than you are.

So… who knows?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone is invited to 2 and 10's wedding except 8. What do they do? <strong>_(Candace, Luke and Luna)

Zoe: THAT IS JUST WRONG! *pulls Nicko away from Luke* WRONG WRONG WRONG!

Luke: I agree! I might be evil but I am not a pedophile! *Glares at me*

Me: So-sorry… I fill the slots in kinda random like…. T-T

Zoe: IT"S SICK!

Me: Believe me I agree! Luke is two so kill him not me! He wanted to be two!

Zoe: BY THE NAME OF ALL THINGS GOOD YOU SHALL PAY! *charges Luke*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why is 6 afraid of 7?<strong>_

Annabeth: CHECKMATE!

Chiron: No one beats me at Chess….

Annabeth: I'm just that smart.

Chorin: You may be smart or wise but with out instinct or heart you are foolish… and that scares me…

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding. What happens and why were they late? <strong>_

Tyson: Is this Percy wedding?

Zoe: AND THAT IS WHAT YOU GET!

Niko: COOL! YOU MUST HAVE A GILLION ATTACK POINTS!

Me: t-that w-was almost me….

Luke: *deadz*

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 and 8 get really drunk and end up at your house. Now what?<strong>_

Me: STOP COMING HERE!

Grover: You'r dog wants a steeeeaaaak…. Baaad dooogggg. You should be a veggie eater!

Zoe: Artemis! I'ze will getttt you freezed!

Me: T-T why me?

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 murders 2's best friend. What does two do to get back at them?<strong>_

Percy: BEYDON KRONOS!

Luke: NOEZ!

Hermes: Now me and you can have some bonding time!

Luke: DIE JACKSON! *lunges at him with a sword*

Percy: *sidesteps*

Luke: *Falls over cliff*

Hermes: …

Percy: hey he survived once right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 and 1 are in a life threating danger. Does 6 save one or themselves?<strong>_

Chiron: GET OUT OF HERE TYSON!

Tyson: Pony needs help!

Chiron: FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD RUN!

Tyson: PONY NEEDS HELP! *runs forward*

Chrion: For the love of all things good! *pushes Tyson out of furies way*

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 and three go campin but accidentally lost their food. What do they do?<strong>_

Zoe: I shal hunt for a worthy beast!

Clarisse: Just don't go over the top woods girl.

Later

Zoe: Would you like to Cook the bear or should I?

Clarisse: ….

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 has a bad accident. What does 10 do?<strong>_

Grover: I think I broke my leeeggg.

Nicko:How many heal points do you have?

Grover: Go get help!

Nicko: I'll go get help!

In as far as I've read, he's still a kid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tag anyone?<strong>_

Clarisse: DO IT OR ELSE!

Annabeth: It would be wise

Percy: (sorry gone out swimming)

Grover: Do it for Pan!

Me: PETER PAN IS HERE!

Grover: *face palm*


	4. 4: Doctor Who

_**MEME Remix DOCTOR WHO!**_

XD

**Pick 10 Characters:**

1: Doctor 9

2: Rose!

3: Martha

4: Doctor 11

5: Doctor 10!

6: Amy

7: Rory!

8: Donna! =3

9: Jack!

10: River!

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 invites 3 and 8 over to dinner at their house. What happens?<strong>_

11: Alright now! It's a little different than when you were last here. Watch your step! Also the pool is now in the lavatory and it is more like a giant hot tub now.

Martha: I MARRIED MICKY! I AM SO OVER YOU!

11: that's… good…

Donna: Oye space man! Where did the closet go? I left my favorite jacket in here!

11: In the library, third door down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 tries to get 5 to a strip club.<strong>_

Jack: Come on doctor this way!

10: I don't think so.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You need to stay at a friends house for the night. Who do you chose 1 or 6?<strong>_

Me: HOLD UP! I am going to answer right now instead the whole situation thing! I PICK THE TARDIS!

Amy: What's wrong with my house?

Me: Besides the giant space time crack? Or the Alien in hiding? Or the too many rooms?

9: Um, Hello. Do I get a say?

Us: NO!

9:… Where did rose go?

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 and 7 are making out and ten walks in. What is his reaction?<strong>_

Rose and Rory: *um… ya…*

River: OH MY WORD! ROSE TYLER STOP THIS INSTANT!

Rose: Wha? The Doctor is too busy being all Spok to notice me.

Rory: And Amy is too busy being the Doctor's sidekick to care about me!

River: I am only going to say this once and after I say it you two need to get on with your lives of being in love with the right people. SPOILERS!

Rory: AMY HERE I COME!

Rose: DOCTOR WAIT FOR ME!

(seriously she gives everything away when she says spoilers!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 falls in love with 9. 8 is jealous<strong>_.

Jack: *grabs Martha's hand* Hello, Captain Jack Harkness! And who might you be?

Martha: *blush*

Donna: OYE! What will it take for someone to greet me like that!

Akari: Don't worry Donna someone loves you!

Me: AKARI! GET BACK TO YOUR MEME!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four jumps you in a dark alley, who comes to your rescue? 10, 2 or 7?<strong>_

11: Now I know you know what's going on here… tell me or I'll sonic you!

Me: B-but I really don't! …Why do you people keep thinking I do!

River: *out of nowhere* Sorry sweet heart! *Sonics him* Right he'll be out for a few minutes.

Me: Wha? I mean … Why did you help?

River: Spoilers!

Me: =.="

* * *

><p><em><strong>One decides to start a cooking show! Fifteen minutes into how is it going?<strong>_

9: And now you take the chicken and put it in the flour like so!

10: I don't remember doing this…

11: I don't remember not remembering doing this… or doing this…

9: Fantastic!

XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 has to marry either 8, 4 or 9. Who do they chose?<strong>_

Martha: hmm… no offense but not Donna…

Donna: Oye! Why would you think I would be offended?

Martha: Jack or Doctor 11…. Doctor, who doesn't care or flirt…

Jack: Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness.

Martha: JACK! I PICK JACK!

Mickey: OYE! WHAT ABOUT ME!

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it?<strong>_

Rory: In your next regenerated form… DO NOT KISS AMY!

10: Oye alright! No give back Rose before I get ugly.

11: I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone gangs up on 3. Do they have a chance?<strong>_

Martha: EEK! DOCTOR!

Not really...at least not without some sort of help from someone. Example: Family of Blood. She was useless! USELESS!

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone is invited to 2 and 10's wedding except 8. What do they do?<strong>

Rose: Come on Doctor!

10: I don't think it means me…

Me: No, It means you. See it says 10! All you!

River:…

Donna: Do I know them? Did I miss something again?

(poor Donna… T-T my favorite character has no memory of her awesomeness!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why is 6 afraid of 7?<strong>_

Rory: Sorry. It's the other way around!

Amy: Oh, go get me a sweater it's cold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding. What happens and why were they late?<strong>_

9:OYE! WHO ARE YOU! ROSE GET AWAY FROM HIM! *pulls Rose away*

10: Hey give her back!

Rose: um, Doctor meet Doctor…

10: Ya, so give her here! *pulls rose to him*

9: I don't trust him. *pulls Rose towards him*

10: Well too bad it's me. *pulls rose back towards him*

River: …. Technically aren't I 10?

Me: … your point? You have to admit this is fun entertainment!"

Doctors: *still immersed in Rose-tug-o-war*

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 and 8 get really drunk and end up at your house. Now what?<strong>_

Not-so-little-brother: …

Donna: Oye now! Move …over ya… big … lug! *hiccup*

10: I GOT A BANNAH!

Not-so-little-brother: … CONJERA! IT'S THE DOCTOR! (he is a big who fan)

Me: Why is he here? *playing Uno with others who turned up*

Not-so-little-brother: Who cares? It's 10! And Donna is with him!

Me: … Are they drunk? … oh uno…

Luna: Who's the doctor?

Wizard: Is he of importance?

Me and Not-so-little-brother: …

Me: Bring them in!

Not-so-little-brother: Is he of importance! Why does she like that game?

Hikaru: Even I know the Doctor's important.

Me: I WIN!

Grover: Aw man!

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 murders 2's best friend. What does two do to get back at them?<strong>_

Rose: Jack! Why did you kill Mickey!

Jack: …it was an accident? *innocent face*

Rose: … *grabs Doctor's screwdriver* I would run if I were you…

Jack: Why? I can't get hurt…

Rose: You want kids?

Jack: *runs*

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 and 1 are in a life threating danger. Does 6 save one or themselves?<strong>_

Amy: Go Doctor! Run!

9: Do I know you?

Amy: Not unless you leave now! Now go-

Darlek: EXTERMINATE!

Amy: Oh shut up! River showed me how to deal with you lot!

9: Whose River? Who are you! How can you-

Amy: *Pushes him out of room*

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 and three go camping but accidentally lost their food. What do they do?<strong>_

Martha: so… what do we go foraging or something?

Donna: How should I know?

Martha: How should I? We need food and water to survive!

Donna: we're trapped on a desolate planet! We have bigger problems!

Martha: Why did he drop us off here to go camping?

Donna: How should I know?

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 has a bad accident. What does 10 do?<strong>_

River: save him…

10: What sort of accident?

Me: hmm… you um… fell down a well….

River and 10: =.= Really?

Me: full of space scorpions… who eat flesh… and the males are blue with green spots and the females are green with blue spots!

10: I FELL INTO A PIT OF HIPONUNTMEN!

River: Oh! I'll pour Sethir-ino oil in!

10: That's Brilliant! It melts bones and exo-skeletons with harming the flesh! I bet I really like you!

River: Oh, you do. ;)

Me: … I made up an existing alien?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tag anyone?<span>_**

Rose and Amy: We tag you!

Martha: It could be fun!

Donna: Have an adventure!

10: Allonsy!

9: It will be fantastic!

11: Bowties are cool!

Rory: How is that relevant!

11: It's always relevant!

10: I can't believe I like bowties.

9: I can't believe I wear converses…

Me: I can't believe I made one of these for this show…and finished it!

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay! So this is the final one because this is feeling VERY repetitive. If you REALLY REALLY REALLY have a show you want me to do I will think about it… Anyway I hope you have enjoyed these MEMEs and<p>

PLEASE!

PLEASE!

PLEASE **REVIEW**!

ALLONSY!

Oh p.s.! The space scorpions and the oil used to kill them are _COMPLETELY_ made up!


End file.
